


According To Plan

by IntegraLykos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntegraLykos/pseuds/IntegraLykos





	According To Plan

**_Author’s Note (Important): This is about the chocobros as their older selves and Noctis is alive_ **

**_Song Choice:[Winter Wind by Run River North](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlGqVeUjZww8&t=NGEzZWIxNzhlZWU4MjY0MzcwODkxNDhiNTMzOTZkMTVlMjUyMjFmMyx4dERqN05rTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AXqF5CJzptdOGMwpX2uDtwQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fffxv-milkshake.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165405686032%2Faccording-to-plan-gladiolus-x-ignis-250-follower&m=1)_ **

**Word Count: 2,352**

* * *

It was a stressful day for the two.

One was worried about the future and the other was worried about what was happening now.

Ignis sighed in his own room, meant for the bride from the feminine models for her dress despite not being able to see it due to his eyesight haven been hindered. He was sitting on the plush couch, his gloved hands holding up his head by his jawline with his elbows placed on his knees.

He was in deep thought: He was thinking about the future, about how he and his husband will grow both as people and as a couple. He was wondering about his life, how he will grow as the advisor to the newly rebuilt kingdom of Insomnia right next to the king, the live wire and the bodyguard: His brothers, and now his husband.

A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts, raising his head and gripping the edge of the plush couch as to help him stand.

“Come in,” he called as he brushed out his dark gray suit (At least he hoped it was).

The door creaked open to reveal Noctis and Prompto standing side by side.

“There’s the lucky guy!” Prompto chirped as he walked into the room with Noctis by his side.

“How are you holding up Specs?” Noctis asked as he closed the door.

“Nervous as one should be in this position,” Ignis replied as he ran his hands over his suit a few more times before going to fix his tie before feeling around the edge of the couch he had abandoned just a minute ago for his cane.

He didn’t really need it, but being in a new environment filled with people and noise, he needed it, even if it was for just a few minutes until he had finished walking the aisle to get to his husband Gladio.

Prompto caught on and picked up the wine red wooden cane and placed it gently in Ignis’ hand.

“It’s normal to be nervous on your big day!” the blonde chirped.

Ignis smiled slightly, appreciating the moral support his brothers have been giving him ever since he and Gladiolus have started dating. He was even more appreciative now that it was his big day, his turn to join his hand with the one he loves.

Ignis gripped the wine red cane and brought his other hand to clasp it over the hand that was holding his cane. He took a shaky breath inward before exhaling, calming his nerves just a bit.

“Thank you. Both of you for your support,” he murmured as he looked in their general direction.

“That’s what we’re here for Specs,” Noctis chimed as he placed a firm hand on Ignis’ stiff shoulder.

Ignis instantly loosened it, sighing through his nose as to get rid of the anxiety that had started to bubble up once more in the back of his mind.

* * *

Gladiolus, on the other hand, was pacing around his designated room, fixing the cuffs of his tuxedo, straightening out the bow tie Prompto had pleaded with his to wear, combing his large fingers through his already combed hair.

He was worried about now; The present.

He was worried that he would vomit from the pressure in his chest, he was worried he would break down and cry when he sees Ignis.

He took his large hands and ran his sweaty palms along the sides of his tuxedo as to try and hide the anxiety from nobody but himself before he started to pace even faster. If he kept this up, it would as if seem he was jogging to get rid of the anxiety.

Now that he had thought of it, it didn’t seem like a bad idea at first, but he remembered he didn’t have enough time to take another shower and to get ready again.

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts that had decided to make his heart beat faster.

He was nervous.

That is not a statement to take lightly with the oldest Amicita. He never gets nervous, he’s always the confident man everyone across Eos knows as the word itself: Confident.

The man has a mullet for Astral’s sake!

A knock brought Gladiolus out of his pacing, turning his molten amber eyes to the door.

The door opened just as he was about to call them in, revealing Iris looking as dolled up as ever with a big smile on her face.

“Hello blushing groom to be!” she chirped as she plopped down in the leather chair.

Gladio smirked, an airy chuckle leaving him as he faced the mirror for the seventh time in the past thirty minutes, looking over his freshly shaven face, his well-manicured eyebrows, how his scars seemed to be cleaner and softer than before and how his hair was groomed instead of thick and messy.

He felt like a different man.

He looked like a different man.

He was too focused on making sure he looked okay that he didn’t realize his little sister was standing right beside him.

She took her smaller hands and pushed down one of his large wrists, trying to get him to stop worrying.

“Gladdy, stop. You look fine, trust me. I didn’t spend so much waxing those jungles that you call eyebrows and helping you shave your face,” she giggled as she stood next to him. Her face fell slightly, her eyes trained on the dresser in front of her with sadness. “He would be proud of you,” she murmured.

Gladio’s shoulders fell slightly as he thought of his fallen father. His eyes fell downwards as well, following his sister’s gaze.

“He would,” he smirked as he thought back to his father making jokes about how he and Ignis should just date already.

* * *

People soon started to flood in through the doors, greeting each other, kissing their cheeks, shaking hands and sitting next to each other as to gossip about the latest trends.

Cor, Noctis, Prompto, and Talcott took their respected spots on either side of where the empty spots where the two men would soon be standing. Iris and Monica quickly followed, fixing each other’s dresses and hair before standing on either side, Iris obviously on Gladio’s side.

Gladio soon came out from his place behind the whole room, backstage where he was nervously fixing his tie and hair one last time before Cid had pushed him out, saying something of the sorts of “Get out there before I die of old age!” in a joking manner.

Gladio smirked and gave the old man what he wanted, walking past Iris, Prompto, and Cor before Iris took his hand and dragged him back.

“What are you doing?” Gladio asked as Iris licked her thumb.

“You have a smudge on your face. Let me clean it,” she said as she rubbed her wet thumbprint across Gladio’s right cheekbone.

Gladio groaned and pulled his sister’s wrist away from his face which made the smaller Amicita groan out with a chuckle mixed in.

“Alright  ** _mom_** , I got the point,” Gladio chuckled before turning around.

Just as Gladio made his way to his proper spot, Cor had placed a hand on the man’s wide shoulder.

“It is a big day for you, Gladiolus,” Cor advised. “Congratulations.”

Gladio smirked at the older man, knowing how he wasn’t as good with words as himself.

“Thanks, Cor,” Gladio chuckled before facing everyone in the large room. “All of the refugees are here,” he murmured as he looked over all of the faces of the citizens who were once panicked, racing out of the leveling kingdom for their lives.

Now, they look peaceful, as if nothing had happened to their beloved land.   
Gladio’s smirk fell into a meaningful frown. His chest started to squeeze again and Cor noticed.

“Easy Gladio. Take deep breaths. This is your special day. I don’t want to have to carry you out of this room with you over my shoulder for when you pass out. And unlock your knees, you’ll faint,” Cor warned like a mother hen.

Gladio’s knees unlocked. He didn’t even notice he had locked his legs up.

Slowly, he started to breathe calmly again, taking slow and calm breaths of air to relax himself.

He found himself wondering about Ignis and how he was doing on his own. He was worried that Ignis had gotten lost.

He looked over to where Noctis was to see the king was missing, which eased the pressure on Gladio’s heart.

Noctis was with Ignis: He can relax now.

* * *

Ignis wasn’t as calm as Gladio right about now.

Ignis was never as calm as Gladio actually.

Ignis nervously paced, his cane shaking in his hand as he tried to take deep breaths.

He doesn’t know why he’s so anxious about this. He was in rooms filled to the brim with people before. He gave speeches in front of his fellow classmates and teachers. He presented information to the High Councils before on multiple occasions. He was in front of the whole entire kingdom with the king and bodyguard by his sides for Astral’s sake!

So why was he so nervous about standing in front of about one hundred people, repeat a few word and say some vows and get the wedding ceremony done with?

Noctis watched on with worried eyes, watching one of his best friends, his brother, struggling to find a common ground as he did.

He placed a firm hand on Ignis’ shoulder, squeezing it before guiding him to the hand railing on the wall.

“I’ve never seen you this nervous Specs,” Noctis chuckled as he backed up to see his friend.

Ignis removed his visor to wipe the sweating skin, his thumb grazing over the scar and sending him shocks that seemed to wake him up and out of the anxiety that had plagued his body.

He blinked his one open eye and replaced his visor over the milky white orb before turning his head in Noctis’ general direction.

“Are you ready? Everyone’s waiting,” Noctis softly said as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Ignis swallowed and nodded, leaning upwards and gripping the wine red cane tightly as if he would stumble and fall like he did when he had first gone blind.

Noctis’ hands slowly turned, creaking the bronze handles and allowing the wooden doors to squeak on their hinges, signaling everyone in the room to hold their breath.

Ignis heard everyone turn to look at the door, their bodies letting the wooden chairs creak followed by some standing to get a better look at Ignis.

Noctis placed one hand on Ignis’ shoulder and looped his other inside of Ignis’ free arm, allowing him to walk freely with his cane in his other.

Slowly, the two walked forward and the room stayed silent.

Ignis couldn’t see Gladio’s eyes widen, nor did he see the man’s amber orbs start to become glassy from the welling of tears.

But he did hear Gladio’s lips part, a short yet loud huff of air inwards. It sounded as if a pin dropped.

Ignis couldn’t help the corners of his mouth tugging upwards at Gladio reaction as he slowly was escorted up to the love of his life, Noctis taking leave to head back to his spot.

“Hey,” Gladio murmured as he saw Ignis’ face fully.

“Hello,” Ignis chuckled softly.

Gladio slipped his large hand into Ignis’ smaller and more delicate one, giving it a firm squeeze, as if to draw them deeper into their humble trance towards each other.

The two men were brought back to the real world when a throat cleared right next to them.

“Dearly beloved…”

* * *

Gladio peered over to see Ignis sitting there, beside him with his eye closed behind his visor and his chest rising slowly before it slowly lowered.

He smiled softly and gently carded his calloused hand over the back of Ignis’ smooth hand, squeezing it as he laid back into the comfortable airplane seat.

His thumb slowly ran over the wedding ring, small engravings into the smooth white gold. He peered down at their hands entwined, how well his black ring complimented with Ignis’ white one.

A small smirk crept across his lips.

With a turn of his head, he saw Altissia slowly creeping out from the fog with the crystal blue ocean surrounding it.

It took a long time for the rebuild. Ten years and still counting since not everything was stable yet.

But that’s not where his mind was.

His eyes flicked to the East, landing on the lush green forests holding their honeymoon location.

Somehow, Gladio had convinced Ignis that they should be in the middle of the woods for their honeymoon. But Ignis had his demands as always, which Gladio appreciated him being so forward.

Hidden in those woods was a small village, built for honeymooning. There were trails to some of the best views of outer Altissia, the beach was beautiful, and there was an amazing view of the sunrise and sunset.

Oh how Gladio missed the sun.

Now he and Ignis can fully enjoy it.

He turned his head back to Ignis’ peaceful face, his lips set into a soft smile.

Gladio’s smirk widened.

The large man groaned knowing it would be another hour until they would land. He had finished his book he was currently reading, his others stowed away in his suitcases somewhere else on the plane.

He leaned his head to the side, on top of Ignis’ head and squeezed his hand tightly as he found his eyes slowly starting to droop.

He let out a low yawn before allowing sleep to drift onto him.

As long as he was next to his partner, he was fine.


End file.
